Sarah's Confessions
by beautybeholderx
Summary: Terrible title. But this is a one-shot set somewhere in season one, a quick idea that came to my head. Reviews are loved!


Ooc; … I wish I owned Chuck, or Zachary Levi for that matter. Sadly, none of these are true. Just a cute one shot that could have happened just after the truth serum incident in season 1. Because I'm only just finished that season. -facepalm-  
>Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are always loved, friends :)<p>

"I'm looking for Chuck – uh, Charles Bar-"  
>"Room 12, just down to your left."<p>

A young woman nodded in thanks, her feet carrying down to the direction of the elderly nurse. Stopping in front of the glass door, she stopped, her breathing hitching in her throat.  
>"Ellie – Sarah's here,"<br>Devon, (known by Captain Awesome from his close friends) nudged a brunette awake, who had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked to the window, and seeing her brother's girlfriend she rushed to the door, eyes puffy and red from obvious crying. Embracing the young blonde Sarah felt her own tears sting her eyes, something she wasn't expecting in the slightest as Devon coughed quietly from his chair.  
>"I'm sorry if my call scared you … I just thought you should be here, with him. Maybe he'll wake up to your voice?" Ellie spoke quickly, something she tended to do more so of when she was anxious or upset, her hands shaking as they embraced Sarah still.<br>"No, I just – I wanted to come, and see if he, and all of you were okay." Sarah replied, giving Ellie's back a gentle rub of comfort, Devon slowly standing from his chair.

"He's been out for almost a day now. But the doctors say he should be out of it soon … that's what I think, anyways." Devon updated the blonde, who nodded gratefully to him.  
>"Do you guys need anything? Food? Coffee?" Sarah suggested moments later, as Ellie shook her head quickly.<br>"No, no, no. Devon and I are going to go and get something. Do you want coffee? Tea?" Ellie cut in, looking up at Sarah with her big eyes.  
>"Tea would be great. Mint, with a bit of milk?"<br>"We're on it."

With that Devon put his arm around his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head as Ellie went over to her brother's bed. "Chuck, Devon and I are going to go and get some food, alright? We'll be back. I promise."  
>She placed a gentle kiss to her brothers forehead as the two left, Ellie giving the room one last look as Sarah took Devon's old chair beside Chuck's bed.<br>If the smell didn't feel as though it was burning her nose, that confounded heart monitor kept beeping … Sarah felt as though she'd break it any moment. But, it was the thing keeping Chuck with her in the present moment.  
>She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, now looking Chuck in the face now. He had bruising all around his face, stitches marking just above his eyebrows – a cast around his left arm. Her eyes continued looking over Chuck, seeing all the cuts and sores she had caused.<br>_She had caused_.  
>As the words rang through her head Sarah took in a shaky breath as she leaned closer to his bed.<p>

He was breathing.  
>In, out. In, out. That was a good sign. Better, actually, it meant he was still with her.<br>Gingerly her hand reached out across her scratchy wooly sheet, her fingertips gently resting on top of his hand. Her thumb subconsciously moved across his skin, as she bit her lower lip.  
>How had it happened?<br>One moment he was standing there, safe, just where she wanted him to be. Next thing she knew, he had been taken out – and lay bruised and broken before her, not responding to her words.  
>She had been in danger, she was the one who was going to be taken out. But, Chuck being … well, Chuck, stepped in. He saved her life, taking her spot.<br>The memory flooded her mind as she felt the reoccurring sting of tears in her eyes.

"Damn it, Chuck." she whispered, closing her eyes briefly.

'_Sarah, you were my reason for getting up in the morning_.'  
>Cheesy. So, so cheesy. But yet as the last words he whispered to her before going unconscious rang throughout her mind Sarah felt as though her stomach had erupted with butterflies.<br>How did he do that? Not even Bryce could make her shake so much, make her so nervous. Sometimes, when Chuck when on his nervous rants it took everything within Sarah not to grab his dorky face and kiss him with all the emotions she felt inside of him.  
>He stood in front of her, truth serum inside of his veins, asking her if she wanted him. So badly, so badly Sarah wanted to spill her true feelings. To abandon all the work she'd put into her life over the years, the rip out her heart that had turned to stone – and just to tell him.<br>Tell him she loved the way he smiled, the way he got nervous and talked a lot, or the way that whenever she'd drop him off after one of their 'dates' for their cover, he'd kiss her forehead.  
>He'd kiss her forehead, say good night, and leave her to wonder why on earth she wasn't in a real relationship with him.<p>

"I don't, usually, do this."  
>Oh, she felt ridiculous. Why was she talking to him? He needed to know. This way, she could get it out in the open in a way he'd never really know.<br>This was good. She'd release her emotions, and he wouldn't know. No, this was perfect.

Gripping his hand, only lightly, she continued.  
>"Chuck, you're crazy. You do everything Casey and I tell you not to. And half the time I want to rip off your head. But then that other half of the time you pull through, and it's a good thing you didn't stay in the car. Bryce, what I had with him – it's not … this. It's not the way you make me feel, it's not the way you pull me in – making me want to curl up on the couch, and watch old movies with you. You make me want you, Chuck, to be mine. And you're my mission, you shouldn't be the man of my dreams too. So all of this, is, really complicated. It's everything I didn't want to happen," she paused, taking in a shaky breath. "and yet, here I am. So here's to you, Chuck. You got me to fall in love with you. There, I said, are you happy? Glad to finally get it out of me? Well, that's perfect. So here's to you and your smile, your laugh, and your hour long conversations with Morgan about video games."<p>

She placed her lips to his temple, briefly, as she felt something moments later. Her hand, which was now engulfed by Chuck's, had been gripped his own.  
>He … he was awake?<br>"Chuck – Chuck, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Sarah asked quickly, though looking at his face – saw nothing, no sign he was really there.

Until, moments later, a muffled and rather raspy voice could be heard:  
>"So you my conversations with Morgan on video games … they turn you on?" <p>


End file.
